


Huh

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, boobs, though it doesn't really focus on the full range of first time feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: I saw this (https://westerngayfairytales.tumblr.com/post/160065672345/katbarrelldaily-the-last-one-i-cant-help#notes) set of pictures of Kat and the last one did things to me. So I wrote this short drabble on how a similar sight might affect Waverly.





	Huh

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this here on AO3 because it's a really short thingy that I haven't put much thought into, but I don't think anybody will notice this drabble the way I posted it on tumblr, so here I am.

She hadn’t felt so content in a long time, Waverly thought to herself as she took in Nicole’s flushed cheeks and sweaty forehead, the harsh rise and fall of her chest as she came down from her high.

_In fact_ , in that list, her chest was the item that really captured Waverly’s attention.

“Huh,” she said, lifting the sheets a little to take a peek at Nicole’s small, perfectly rounded, _perfectly_ _perky_  breasts (objectively, she knew that people tended to worship bigger breasts, but now she wondered why that was, when small boobs looked so… _so…_ Ok, she didn’t know how to complete that sentence, but they made her want to touch them and squeeze them (not too hard) and _just put them in her mouth._ “Huh,” she repeated, “I didn’t know I was such a boob person.”

Nicole chuckled sofly, still a little hazed, “yea,” she agreed, looking down to where Waverly’s chest now pressed into hers, “boobs are pretty great.”

“I know! I can’t believe it took me this long to notice that,” she ran her hand up Nicole’s ribs, fitting her palm and fingers tightily around her left breast and teasing her nipple lightly with her thumb.

“Waverly,” Nicole admonished, though her body still raised to meet Waverly’s touch, “they’re still sensitive.”

“Right, sorry,” the younger woman stopped her teasing, lowering herself to place a chaste kiss to the strained peak of flesh and making Nicole sigh. “It’s just hard, you know, they’re really great.” She pushed herself up just enough to be able to look into Nicole’s eyes, craddling her face and bringing her lips closer to her girlfriend’s, taking a moment to taunt her and finally whispering into her mouth, “I guess you’ll just have to distract me from them.”


End file.
